In the past decades the visiting policies of intensive care units (ICUs) have been liberated considerably. Cullen et al, Family and Pet Visitation in the Critical Care Unit, Critical Care Nurse 23 (2003) p. 62-67 advocated in 2003 that family and even pet visits of the ICU are very beneficial. In 2011 (L. Bell, Family Visitation in the Adult ICU, AACN Practice Alert November 2011) the American Association of Critical Care Nurses issued a practice alert in which unrestricted visitation is advocated. In a section on supporting evidence it is mentioned that some ICU nurses believe that family visitation increases physiologic stress in the patient, and is mentally exhausting to patients and families, but quote evidence that this is not true. As an example of the quoted references Fumagalli S, Boncinelli L, Lo Nostro A, et al., Reduced cardiocirculatory complications with unrestricted visiting policy in an intensive care unit: results from a pilot, randomized trial, Circulation, 2006, 113:946-952 can be mentioned. Therein, they only compare a situation of unrestricted versus restricted visitation. Then no differences are found.